Lord Fuse
'''Lord Fuse '''is the leader and ruler of Planet Fusion, and is the main antagonist of the game. Fuse is the one responsible for the destruction of the world and for creating the Fusions, the evil twins of the Cartoon Network Universe's inhabitants. Most of Fuse's history is shrouded in mystery. He is known to have come from another galaxy, and had existed for least a millenium before that. He has led invasions of countless worlds, the majority of them succeeding. History At some point before coming to Earth, Fuse invaded the planet Anur Phaetos, the home planet of the Ectonurites, the same race as Ben's alien form Ghostfreak. Eventually, the Ectonurites reached an agreement with Fuse; their planet was spared, but they had to aid him in his conquest. Only Vilgax seems to know anything about this agreement. At some other point Fuse also tried to invade the homeworld of the Glorft, but was repelled. Eventually, Fuse entered our Solar System and invaded Pluto, Saturn, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury (and possibly Neptune, Uranus, and Mars as well). Fuse now has his sights set on Earth, beginning his invasion of our world. For most of the war, Fuse acts from behind the scenes, on Planet Fusion. From there, he leads his troops against the Earth's forces and makes his plans and strategies for consuming the world. He has also tried on numerous occasions to study Imaginary Energy, the element that is most effective against his forces. It is not until the mission "Fuse No More (Part 1 of 4)" that Fuse starts personally to participate in the war. By manifesting a physical form on the surface of the planet, he planned to transfer his energies down to that form, allowing him appear on Earth, destroy the hero, and power up his forces from inside Fuse's Lair. Fuse eventually managed to materialize himself fully in this form, but thanks to the hero, the shield that protected him was destroyed, thus leaving him vulnerable. In "Fuse No More (Part 4 of 4)," the hero faces Fuse and is able to destroy his form after a long difficult battle. However, because the form in his lair was only an inferior manifestation of Fuse himself, Fuse's energies simply returns to Planet Fusion upon his defeat, and he is able to continue the invasion and his plans as he did before. The Academy After the heroes founded the Academy, Fuse reorganized his forces and created several new monsters to keep a handhold on the war. Power and Abilities Most of Fuse's powers is unknown, due to the limited knowledge about him. In battle, Fuse constantly keeps changing his attributes, from Adaptium, to Blastons, to Cosmix and back to Adaptium. This way, Fuse makes it harder for the player to select the right Nano to fight him with. Over the millenia, Fuse has mastered many different forms of science, magic and technology as a result of his world-conquering. Fuse in his incomplete form has the same different powers as his Fusion Monsters, such as stun, corruption attacks and eruption attacks, but they are much stronger that normal. He is also the only fusion in the game that can Heal himself. He mainly uses melee attacks and can fire blasts from the limbs attached on his back. His most well-known power is his ability to create Fusions, evil duplicates of the Cartoon Network Universe's inhabitants, by combining a personal item with Fusion Matter. These efforts, however, drains Fuse of his energy and thus it takes time for him to replace Fusions that have been defeated in battle. According to Samurai Jack, Fuse's power pales in comparison to Aku. However, as Fuse prepares to materialize on Earth, Samurai Jack himself openly claimed that all hope would be lost if he did, and that he was unsure if they could win. Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Organization Category:Dark Masters